


Tell Me

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Rodney [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of naughty BDSM for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



Rodney looked askance at the black silk in his hand and then at John. “Are you sure about this?”

John nodded.

“I want to hear you say the words, John.” Rodney lowered his voice, using his bedroom voice. “Tell me you want me to put this on you. Tell me you want me to gag you.”

His eyes tracking Rodney as he paced in front of him, John whispered, “I want you to gag me, Rodney.”

Rodney stopped and cupped John’s chin. “What else do you want me to do? I want to hear you say the words. I need to hear you say the words.”

Licking his lips, John blinked a few times. Forcing what John wanted out of him was never an easy thing. It was only when they played like this, when it was a game that Rodney got little glimpses of what it was his lover really wanted. Each time, something new came out. He thought John might balk, he had in the past. Just as Rodney was about to back down, John whispered, “Tie me.”

“Tie what, your hands? Tell me to bind your hands, John.”

“Please, Rodney, bind my hands. Behind my back.”

There it was; a little slip, a little something extra that Rodney hadn’t needed to pry out of him with a scripted line. Would he be able to get more if he pushed? “I think I should do more. I think maybe you need to be more securely bound than that.” He went to his footlocker and rummaged around until he came up with a coil of mesh strapping. He’d been saving it for a time when John got a little bolder. It seemed to be time now.

He held the coil up in front of John’s eyes. Forty feet of mesh on the spool, Rodney could do an awful lot with forty feet of mesh strapping.

“Do you want this? I need to hear you say it, John.”

“I want you to use that on me, Rodney. So I can’t move.”

A little more. Rodney smiled. He caressed John’s cheek. Breaking character he leaned in and said in a normal tone of voice, “You only had to ask, John. Anything you want, you just have to let me know what it is.”

John chewed his lower lip and gave a brief nod. He always did when Rodney told him that, as he did each time they played like this. It seemed to be working; each time they got together, John gave a tiny bit more.

“Kneel down for me.” Rodney dropped a pillow in front of John, he wouldn’t have asked for it, but Rodney knew too much time on his knees would make Sheppard limp for days afterwards.

Rodney started with his hands, wrapping one wrist and pulling his arm around behind him and then doing the other wrist and wrapping them together. He unspooled the mesh and walked a circle around him. He tweaked each of Sheppard’s nipples and paused, waiting to see if he answered. “Shall I leave you open here or bind you tightly?”

“Tight.”

He pulled the mesh taut and continued wrapping. He moved down and went across Sheppard’s belly, then around his waist. He left Sheppard’s cock free, he had plans for that. He went down and around his thighs. “Shall I tie your ankles so you can’t move without falling over, hhmmm?”

Sheppard nodded eagerly.

“Words, John. I need to hear the words.”

“Tie my ankles Rodney. I want you to bind me.”

“On your back.” Bless the military for making their boys jump to commands so readily. Sheppard fell back immediately. “Knees up.”

He bound John’s knees up and then went around and bound his ankles, tying them to his wrists with the end of the mesh. The position was a little awkward to be in, but Rodney had been watching for Sheppard’s tells, and John was very turned on by this. His eyes were glazed and shuttered, his breathing was rapid, and caught every few breaths. John’s cock was rock hard.

Retrieving the gag, Rodney knelt beside John’s head and held it up for him to see. “Last chance, I can’t hear you if you want to stop.” He would ask occasionally, and John knew that he would, but the illusion needed to be there for John’s fantasy.

“Do it.”

Rodney carefully tied the gag around John’s mouth, adjusting it so that it wasn’t cutting into him too tightly. This part always worried him. He remembered what Koyla had done to John, when he had fed him to Todd. But John had assured him that it was fine. He had admitted that if it hadn’t been for the Todd part, he might have enjoyed that bit of captivity.

“Roll over.” Rodney told him.

John tried, but he couldn’t.

“You’re right where I want you, now.” Rodney gave a wicked laugh and hauled John up and over onto his knees again, his chest now pressed to the floor.

“You want me to fuck you like this, John?”

John groaned behind the gag and nodded.

“I should fuck you dry, without any preparation. Just force myself in. Do you want that, John?” Rodney wouldn’t, but this was a game. Shaking his head, John was saying ‘no’ over and over behind the gag. “Oh, too bad you’re gagged, I can’t hear you.”

Rodney teased John’s ass with the tip of his pinkie finger. “Can you take me without the lube, I wonder?” When John clenched up, Rodney knew he was at the line. “Nah, too much work for me. He squirted lube onto his finger and pressed it in; watching John’s face as he slowly sank his index finger into his ass.

John’s eyes rolled back in his head and he was moaning under the gag. The gag freed him to let out all the noises he usually held in during sex. It was the one reason Rodney had agreed to it, after Koyla.

Seeing John all bound like that, helpless on the floor and at his mercy was a huge turn on for Rodney. Usually, John was on top and in control during sex. Rodney was perfectly content to let it be that way, because he knew every once in a while John would come to him for this. And each time Rodney took away a little more knowledge about his lover.

Taking John like that was such a turn on that Rodney could never last. He thrust a few times and came too quickly, collapsing over John’s back in a panting, heaving heap.

“Do you want to stay like that?”

John nodded. His pupils were completely blown, Rodney was pretty sure he was in the zone now.

“Do you want to come yet?”

He shook his head hesitantly, his eyes closed now. He was definitely in the zone.

Rodney got up and went about cleaning them both up. Every once in a while he asked John if he wanted up, but John was perfectly content where he was. Surprisingly, Rodney found himself getting hard again. That didn’t happen often, getting it up twice in one night these days.

He knelt behind John, lined up and pressed in, no preparation necessary, John was more that able to take him. John whimpered and moaned as Rodney rocked in and out of him, going slow this time, enjoying the feel of having John wrapped around his cock. He held John’s hips tightly, pulling him back with each thrust.  
The second time he came was almost painful in intensity. Rodney shouted John’s name and poured into him.

This time, Rodney didn’t ask, he rolled John over and put the pillow under his head. He knelt and took John’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking until John came with a muffled cry from under the gag.

Rodney cleaned John off again and then began undoing the bindings. Too much longer and John would be a wreck in the morning. He coiled the mesh as he unwound it and tossed it aside. Then he pulled the gag away carefully. He leaned down and kissed John fully on the mouth. “Okay?”

Nodding sleepily, John smiled.

“Come on, up on the bed, stretch out on your belly.”

When he was arranged to Rodney’s satisfaction, Rodney began massaging his wrists. John tried to pull away, but Rodney slapped his ass. “Let me take care of you a little.”

“Okay. Thanks Rodney.”

“Anytime.” He leaned in and kissed John’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Rodney.” John yawned and drifted off to sleep as Rodney moved to his ankles and rubbed them between his hands.

“Anytime, John.”

 

The End


End file.
